


Food Soul Biography: Swordfish Steak

by Soul_Chicken_Soup



Series: Food Soul OC Biographies [7]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reminiscing, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Chicken_Soup/pseuds/Soul_Chicken_Soup
Summary: Billfish, or commonly known by one of the species, swordfish, is a large, powerful fish that is a favorite in restaurants for their quantity when cut up and grilled into edible steak sizes. There is one certain swordfish that appeared from the ocean long ago, and his story is a long journey.
Series: Food Soul OC Biographies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Story of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> So much inspiration! I had to get it out before I forget!

Would you like to hear a story?

This is a story of how a loyal man changed his loyalties in one night. A selfish princess had met a fate worse, which I would assume that you’ve already heard that particular story. But this man also didn’t know the difference between morals and justice all that well.

Oh, my apologies. I shall get on with the story.

Once upon a time, there was a man who floated on to the shores of a powerful kingdom after the vicious storm from the west. The man couldn’t remember anything from his past, not even a name. His body was tangled in seaweed and glittering pearls were laced in his torn clothes.

The king found the man wandering the shoreline, and he decided to get the man fed and washed. The man with nothing to his name, let alone have a name, was invited to join this mighty king to brunch. At the table after a meal of warm chowders and fresh rye rolls, the man was returned the pearls found on his person.

The king gave the man a choice, to join his nation or exchange the pearls for transportation to wherever he came from. But the man had no clue of where he came from, and he looked to the polished rifle at the king’s side. A weapon flashed in the man’s mind, and he made his decision.

“I will join you with you as my king, but in exchange for the pearls, I want a sword.”

In a single night, the man was given the finest sword the king was willing to give. He was dressed in the rookies’ old clothes to start, and he was given orders from the respected General of the military. The following day, the amnesiac man showed great promise as a soldier fit with the sword, and he was praised by many of his seniors for being so young and yet intelligent. The man gained the name of “Tsunami” after the crashing waves which he came from.

Champagne, the Food Soul of the General who hated losing above all else, went accompanying “Tsunami” on patrol of the empty beaches. As they walked down the shorelines, Champagne began to notice that the sand was starting to turn pale like it was being drained. Farther along, the two found the source of the sickness. Sticking out of the sand was a thin sword with golden kelp around the base of the blade and decorated with pearls and blue lace agates.

The blade itself was laced with poison that was sweeping into the sand and killing whatever was in it. Like the moon and the tide, “Tsunami” felt himself being pulled towards the sword, and he was soon pulling the sword out of the sand. The hold of the handle was a familiar feeling, and an intuition brought the back of the large guard up to his face. Under the guard was an engraving of a name that brought everything back to the name.

“Sir, I remember who I am.”

It wasn’t long after the man remembered his lost past that the king began to fall into tyranny from his age. The man continued to remain loyal to the king, making him a traitor to the soldiers loyal to the General. Eventually, the king wanted the General to be executed out of fear of him overthrowing him. His executor in a day’s time was the loyal soldier that he clothed and fed when he had no memories of his own.

The uprising took over the castle in one night, and the king was killed. The lone knight felt fury run through his veins, cutting through every former comrade that dared to betray the laws.

“You still fight against what’s just, even when you remember who you are.”

The anger in the man vanished at the voice of Champagne, who held out the poisoned sword to him. Soldiers held him down as the rapier’s sharp end was raised to his neck.

“You say that you stand for the law, but what if the law was corrupt? You knew that tyrant could no longer rule, and you still followed him. So now that the old, worn regime is over, we will need a new General. My Master Attendant has turned down taking the title of king, and he is giving it to me. Only fitting for a Food Soul king to have a Food Soul general.”

The needle like end of the sword was lowered, and the man was released and the handle of the poisonous weapon was held out to him.

“I want you as my kingdom’s General-”

“Yay, the man lived!” the adorable pinked haired Macaron called out with that glowing smile.

“He was just getting to the finale,” Crepe scolded her. I chuckled, watching these two girls lose their attention on the story. The poisonous sword was safely inside my scabbard, marked with the sigil of my king, a man who used his powers for the right reasons.

“So this Food Soul, he never tried to betray the new king, did he?”

“No, he became as loyal to Champagne as he was to the previous king, if not more so. He taught the man the value of not blindly holding on to the loyalty for others when they know that they must be dealt with justice. The king gave him many privileges after being made his General.”

“Where is he now?” Crepe asked.

“I would like to think that story has yet to be properly concluded.”


	2. Priest's Justice

The scabbard I carried was a gift from my king after I was promoted to his General. Its interior was padded with a resilient silk that kept the poison from leaking through the leather. I kept this gift taken care of, even on days when I needed to step in and join my men on the battlefield.

With my sword and scabbard at my side, I made my way for a meeting with the king. Something along the lines of a “Father” who wanted to have a word with me. Although I was certain that I had no clue of who could have come all the way here just for a chat.

The dining hall was quiet, save for the irritated voice of Champagne whose glare spoke volumes of his displeasure. Sitting next to him on his right was Fondant Cake, and another person who sat just three seats from his Majesty. It was a man, a blonde man with a serious face and dressed like a priest… with brass knuckles. My hand nearly took hold of my sword on instinct should I be given the order.

“Is this your General, King Champagne?” The priest was the first to notice me, and I forced myself to relax. My king’s trusted adviser sent me a nervous glance, meaning that something happened before I arrived.

“You are correct. This is General Swordfish Steak.”

“Intriguing. He doesn’t look like he’s native to this kingdom.”

“Nationality matters not to me, only skill and honor. Swordfish Steak has proven to have both.”

“My King.” I bowed to properly greet Champagne as I had done since my promotion. “Is it too bold to ask if this man is the ‘Father’ that wanted to see me?”

“Not at all. This man is called Pretzel, who came here looking to see if he could recruit you for a church organization.” I bit my lip to hold back any protest.

This priest had the nerve to ask such a question? My distrust for the man only grew.

“I decline. My loyalty belongs to my king, not a church.”

“Take it into consideration at least,” Pretzel insisted. “Your skills and pure righteousness will be most valuable to our cause. In our organization, we bring the corrupt sinners to justice and help the innocent in their hours of need.

“Still not interested.”

“As I told you,” my king affirmed to the priest. That must’ve been their conversation before my arrival. “Swordfish Steak has no intention of leaving his position. So in the morning, you will be asked to leave the premises of this castle.” Pretzel looked at Champagne and then to me, as if thinking of what to say next.

“If I recall, you are acquainted with the future king of the next kingdom over, Turkey, was it? Remember that incident with the Countess and her Food Soul Bloody Mary?”

Bloody Mary was a name my king had mentioned here and there. How he was a bloodlusting murderer who enjoyed the warmth of fresh blood. It was a sickening obsession if you asked for my personal opinion.

“I originally hoped that I could capture him and make him atone by myself, but he’s avoided capture for too long. Therefore, Weisswurt insisted that I locate someone who can put an end to him once and for all.

“Other than yourself, your Highness, your General is the only choice. Even my allies at the Holy See won’t be a match for Bloody Mary, and they have their own targets to worry about.”

“Not that I can ever doubt my General’s abilities, but Bloody Mary has not harmed anyone in my kingdom as far as I’m aware,” my king argued.

“And what do you mean, ‘put an end to him?’” I quipped, pointing out that one line. “You intend to kill him?”

“As a General, you should know that murder is a serious sin. It’s only tolerated in times of defense.”

“And I know that just killing the problem doesn’t solve anything. Only makes a consequence. Take the last king of this kingdom. He wanted to execute his General under the ‘sin’ of gaining too much respect from his officers. And in the end, he was the one executed.”

“And we don’t have executions anymore,” Fondant Cake spoke up. “The closest punishment to a death penalty here is exile from the kingdom. Even in times of war, we leave as few casualties as possible from both sides.”

“I believe you have your answer, both from my adviser and my General,” Champagne concluded, looking sternly at the priest. “This is the end of this discussion. The maid outside the door will show you to the room you’ll be staying in for the night.”

Pretzel fell silent, only looking at me with a stone cold look and back to the king one more time before standing and giving a bow. He then took his leave without another word.

“To pay for your sins with death… and by the hands of a priest claiming to be doing this for their atonement… Disgusting.” I couldn’t hold back the growl of irritation once Pretzel was out of the room. “What kind of justice is that? And he thinks it’s righteous to use death as a proper punishment? He is no better than the killer Bloody Mary is.”

“That’s a very mean comment there, General Swordfish Steak,” Fondant Cake chided. “Although we don’t agree with his methods, it is no reason to say such things.”

“No, I must agree with him to the extent that this priest’s belief that even the smallest of sins must be punished is like saying you’ll get in trouble just for breathing,” Champagne supported me. “Religion is only a tool to calm chaos and control order. That is not needed here.”

“My King, I feel as though he will only continue to persist even when the sun comes.”

“Worry not, General. He’s not getting anything from us.”


End file.
